powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadira
Nadira is Ransik's daughter. She is a rather obnoxious, childish, immature, bratty, narcissistic, and egocentric pink-haired humanoid. Nadira would much rather run than fight, but when necessary she was a formidable opponent who possessed the ability to extend her fingernails to use as weapons. She also displayed superhuman strength, the ability to alter clothing, and to teleport. Nadira adores the 21st century's fashion, frequently stealing clothing and jewelry. Character Bio Through unknown methoids, Ransik gained a daughter named Nadira who aided him in his earlier plots in Millennium City. Nadira engineered Ransik's escape from custody, lying down on the ground and pretending to be injured. She aided her father's raid on the Cryo prison and prevented the mutant Gluto from being cryogenically frozen. Along with Ransik, Frax, and Gluto, she traveled back to the year 2001. Nadira seemed to be quite affectionate with Circuit after she captured him in Short-Circuited. Nadira believed the only way to have true power in this century was to have lots of money and business power, and she frequently tries to accumulate more cash through extortion or theft rather than through honest means like lending. However, she is always defeated by the Time Force Power Rangers. A running gag on the show was that Gluto had a crush on her and would try to woo her, but to no avail. In the last episodes of the series, as Gluto and the Cyclobots hunt down Frax, Nadira diverts herself by taking over a clothing store. Trip shows up alone to stop her, and the Xybrian takes on the mutant. But, when a woman goes into labor, the two stop and try to help her. Trip forces Nadira to help the woman deliver her baby. Nadira emerges from the dressing room with the newborn, who she calls beautiful. Trip tells her that humans can't be all that bad, and Nadira agrees with him. After playing with human children, Nadira questions her supposed hatred for them. Nadira goes to an imprisoned Frax for answers. He tells her that hate is a vicious cycle propagated by humans and mutants. Nadira explains that she doesn't feel hate towards humans anymore but Frax denies that. As Frax is taken away in chains Nadira apologizes for what her father did to him and calls him by his real name, Dr. Ferricks. He sees a spark of goodness in Nadira, and urges her to break the cycle. As Nadira tries to make Ransik stop the hate, he scolds her for mourning over Frax, and knocks her down. When a baby was left behind during the attack, she decided to keep it safe and try to find its parents. While doing that, she is accidentally wounded by Ransik, and asked him to do the right thing. Within a year of her return to the future, Nadira is working with children. Apparently Lucas managed to set her up so that she either didn't have to go to prison, got community service or didn't have to go to prison for long. Wild Force She accompanied Ransik and the other Time Force Rangers in the Power Rangers: Wild Force team-up episode to help them fight the Mut-Orgs. Apparently she likes Lucas as in one episode she goes out on a date with him after thinking he wrote poetry about her (it was about his race car) but in Reinforcements from the Future, at the end he walks off with her holding hands indicating that he may possibly return her feelings. HyperForce In the Power Rangers HyperForce ''universe, it is revealed that the reformed Nadira engaged with Joe Shih, the Time Force Silver Ranger, and works with her father at the Mutant Rehabilitation Program. In Enter the Green Ranger, Nadira marries Joe and becomes his wife. Notes * Though Ransik is her father it is unknown who Nadira's mother was or if she even had a mother. This makes her similar to Trakeena, Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, as their mothers were never revealed either. * Nadira is the only villain to marry a Ranger. * She is also the first villain to have pink hair. The second is Kapri from ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm. See Also References de: Nadira fr: Nadira Category: Time Force Category:PR Villains Category:Mutants Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Generals